Easter, the day of Preperation
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Bunnymund prepares for Easter, holiday of hope, just before he runs into something unexpected. If you want more, see "The Defender".


_**Happy Easter, you guys! I had to write about Bunny`s preparations. I moved this in front of other chapters so it would fit and make other stories longer. This was originally sopposed to go after chapter six, but I wanted to save it for the real Easter. So... Here ya go!**_

_**If no one here knows what I`m going on and rambling on about, please see my story, "The Defender", for more.**_

_**Third person, by the way.**_

Bunnymund was standing above a very large hole, very close to Urlu rock.

Without a single word, he dove in, headfirst. He bounded along some surprisingly cool, mossy rocks, pausing for only a minuite of a moment. On each stone he landed, brining up an exotic flower that would never be able to blossom above ground, due to the blistering, Aussie heat.

He pounced off one rock, heading into a wider, bigger hole.

The main entrance to the Warren.

He jumped down, arms spread, feeling the wind through his fur.

He landed with a _thud_, on a simple but beautifully crafted circular panel. A golden glow started at his large rabbit feet, and then spread out through the entire panel. Once it hit the area of the panel, it, with a loud but confident noise, the glow pushed outward to spread throughout the entire Warren.

Life, in form of small, green buds, raised out of the lush and grassy area.

He rose up, all seven-foot-one of him, and yanked out his boomerang. With his amazing strength, he threw his weapon at the angel that would pull it into a circle. The small plant buds opened, reveling a small sea of fresh white.

He caught his relic, smiled cockily, and bounded forward.

His oval warriors sped and easily caught up and started down a smaller valley to their painting stations

Bunnymund hopped from one more stone to the other, still budding small life.

The googies, still flooding by the shell, were straightening out and arranged by the eight-foot Sentential eggs. A small line of googies crossed a smaller branch to get across a river of paint. One fell over a crook in the stick and couldn`t get up, only helped up by the largest of them.

Bunny smiled and ran faster, feeling free.

Flowers arranged in paths behind him and opened up, spraying colored puffs of smoke on the googies that followed. If one had an aerial view of the eggs, they would see many patches of purple, blue, pink, green and red and yellow of all shades.

On the way to the river of paint, the googies tumbled into some vines, swirling designs on them.

The googies that didn`t follow that path, on their way to the river, hopped down a hill and bounded into a flower, adding color to their blank features. "Well done," Bunny commented as he raced past the easer eggs.

Now was the best part; the river of paint! Most dove in without betraying any emotion of fear, but one or two wobbled their stick-skinny knees before taking that cautious first dive in, like your first jump off that diving bored or ledge of a swimming pool into the crystal clear water when you were younger.

Several strayed and ended up in a tiny whirlpool, but bobbed and bounced up towards the other side to continue their run.

_Well,_ Bunny thought, proudly overlooking his lair. _I do say, a good job well done._

The little eggs, (googies) were all crowded together, eagerly but gently shoving each other.

Though they were once pure white and clean, they were now covered in only the finest of his colors. The next day, they would be set out in hiding for many to find, smiles on their faces.

"Allright troops," Bunny settled on a large and still resting Sentential. The "Troops" paused, awaiting his instructions.

"A great Easter Egg hunt takes preparation," He spun around a Sentential eggs` top, which was, as of now, serving as a timer. "On my mark…"

_Clickclickclick, _clicked the timer.

The eggs waited for the moment.

Bunny looked at his eggs, green eyes overlooking his googies.

Anticipation only grew. The googies shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"GO!"

With the reflexes even a ninja would dream for, most of the googies darted out.

A spotted googie seemed surprised and did a little dance a kid that needed to go to the bathroom would do, and ran around continuously in a circle.

The googie finally sat down in discouragement, and would cry if it could. Bunny hopped down, ignoring the rounding _buzz_ of the timer.

"No worries, Dotty," he chided with a chuckle, "We`ll find ya a nice Easter brunch to go hide at. Ya really are a nice egg."

He set down the polka-dotted, which ran off to find a better place to hide.

"Look at `em, go! When it begins, just when ya think it`s over, it starts up again." Bunny smiled at himself.

The eggs, now a mass of overwhelming googies, were arranging themselves for Easter Sunday. Bunny jumped from one Sentential to the next.

He landed in front of a tunnel, opening up another plant, sending blue dandelion seeds through to light up the dark tunnel.

Easter was here.

And he, E. Aster Bunnymund, ranger, last of the Pookas, nerves-of-steel master of Tai Chi and inventor of many, many things, would not be prepared for what was to come the next evening…

_**Google "Dave Derrick" if you wanna see a storyboard of this.**_

_**Kay, happy Easter! Review, and show everyone you know this story and my work so I can become famous and you all can someday work for me! Ta Ta!**_


End file.
